Into The Night
by cloudyskiesrain
Summary: Oz informs Gilbert that Vincent wants to have a chat with him. Gilbert feels like something is up.Just what does Vincent have in mind? Is this really an innocent chat that he's asking for? Or is there some deeper, darker meaning? Read and Review! :D


**Disclaimer – I do NOT own Pandora hearts… or Gilbert...**

They found themselves in a dark alley.

"Gilbert?" Oz asked in a silent voice, somewhat of a whisper.

"What is it?" Gilbert questioned, smoking a cigarette and grazing his fingers smoothly along the edge of his black fedora.

"Vincent wanted to talk to you." Oz said in a grave voice. This couldn't be good.

"About?" Gilbert asked, raising a brow. He had had enough of Vincent, what could he possibly want now?

"I don't know, but I suggest you be careful." Oz warned, looking up at Gilbert with painful, worried green eyes.

Gilberts golden eyes sparkled. He smirked, putting a hand on Oz's head and ruffling his hair.

"I'm going to be okay. It's you that should be careful. With that stupid rabbit and all…" Gilbert mentioned before striding off to go meet Vincent. Oz watched gilberts cloak flutter behind him as he stole away.

Oz felt his heart beat faster and faster as he watched Gilbert walk away. His beloved Gilbert.

Vincent had himself seated at the same small, round white table as Break. They had joined each other for some afternoon tea at a table outside in the garden. In the distance, they could see Gilbert headed towards the courtyard.

"Here he is." Break smirked knowingly while finishing his tenth cake.

"He actually came." Vincent smiled kind of creepily.

"Well, goodbye!" Break spoke, apparently exiting by climbing a tree…

Gilbert stopped a good three feet away from Vincent, wind blowing his hair, and hands in his pockets.

"Oh, Gilbert ~ ! Have a seat, why don't you?" Vincent smiled, gesturing towards the now empty seat that break had once occupied.

Gilbert's fedora shadowed over his eyes, which glared at Vincent. He puffed his cigarette. Just what did Vincent have in mind?

"I am fine here, Vincent." Gilbert Nightray said, deciding to stay in place.

"You're being cold." Vincent realized, memories from long ago flooding back in.

Oh God.

Gilbert would never, but he felt kind of guilty for being cold to Vincent. He always has.

The sun began to set, spreading its wide array of colors beyond the clouds and into the sky.

Gilbert's eyes widened.

Vincent actually looked normal for once, sipping his tea. Guilt overflowing, Gilbert decided to sit with Vincent.

What he getting himself into? Nothing Harsh, he had hoped.

Vincent's eyes, so peculiar, filled with denial, sorrow, looked back up at Gilbert. Gilbert eyes averted to the sky, something seeming so endless. Something he wished he could be a part of.

"Brother, I need to talk to you." Vincent said, bringing up a hint of pity in his voice.

"Vincent, what is it? I don't want to keep Oz waiting any longer" Gilbert's annoyed voice declared.

"Brother, you have grown up." Vincent mused, his eyes turning into a strange look of…kindness?

What the hell?

Vincent had somehow always managed to creep Gilbert out. Though, what his words conveyed was true, he had grown up. A lot on the outside, but as well as the inside. Gilbert was stronger, able to protect. That's all he'd ever need.

"Yes, of course I've grown up, I keep getting older." Gilbert said as if this was the most obvious thing Vincent could mention.

"You were so cute when you were little~" Vincent said, eyes lit up.

"Th-that was such a long t-time ago!" Gilbert stuttered, earning a smirk from Vincent.

"Oh, Gilbert~" Vincent chuckled. Gilbert was just about ready to hiss like a snake.

The sunset outside had turned into a navy blue sky with shining stars and white light of the moon. Crickets chirped as the air became cooler. A soft breeze blew by, making Gilbert close his eyes to feel wind sweep through his dark locks of hair.

"It's getting late, Vincent. I have to go." Gilbert concluded while getting up and pushing in his chair.

"Goodnight, brother." Vincent said in a whisper that's sound echoed into the night.

There was no love.


End file.
